The New Kid (DISCONTINUED)
by Listen To Your Senpai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, new kid at school. This quirky boy soon meets the dark and stoic Sasuke Uchiha. What will happen next? Read to find out. /SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. -sigh-

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my second fanfiction, and I think I have done well so far. I spend _a lot _of my time on this and reviews are greatly encouraged. Thank you and enjoy! There will be many more chapters to come. I update frequently. Now..

_Listen To Your Senpai.._

_Chapter One_

* * *

_"Nh, no."_

A boy lay groggily in his bed, moaning at the tone of a digital clock. Slowly, he twisted over in his sheets to look at the thing.

_'Already?'_ He thought to himself.

He let out a long sigh and pulled his feet over onto the floor, rubbing his eyes. He sat for a moment, looking emptily at the clock before slamming a weak fist down on the damned thing. He stood up and stretched, walked down the hall and to the bathroom where he stood in front of the mirror.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_, a slender, tall, and handsome young boy. He had long coal black hair that lay gently across his forehead, and dark almond shaped eyes that could pierce anyone at first sight. He was pale and slightly feminine, with a pointed jaw and small lived in a small, two bedroom home with his father and mother. He had an older brother as well, Itachi, who moved out on his own last year, and he hated the bastard for it. He hated him because they were very close to each other and without him around, he didn't really have anyone to talk to or to spend time with.

Sasuke was a loner by choice. Sure, he could hangout with the kids from school but those guys were total idiots in his mind and didn't want much to do with them. He stayed to his own and whether he believed it or not, this deeply saddened him.

_"Suppose I bet hurry up,"_ he mumbled and presumed to take a shower and get dressed for school.

* * *

Once he had finished getting ready he headed downstairs and popped a seat and the kitchen table to eat a small bowl of cereal. He had bags under his eyes from not getting enough sleep last night.

_"Good morning, sweetie, did you sleep well?"_

His mother came strolling in and fluffed the top of his head. Sasuke replied with a smirked. He then got up and headed towards the door.

_"Anyways, see you."_ He waved her off and ran out the door before she could say goodbye.

* * *

_School._

Nearly 15 or so minutes later he reached the school building and mopped his way to his class. He plopped down in a desk towards the back near a window. It was still a dark and foggy out. It was early October and he had just began his Junior year. He already couldn't wait to get it over with.

_"Oi, Sasuke!"_

He looked up to see a familiar _(and annoying)_ face. **_Sakura Haruno. _**He mentally groaned and remarked, _"Yea." _

He looked in her eyes, uninterested. She had short pink hair and emerald eyes, not to mention a huge ass forehead. _Huge_. She could sense the boredom in his tone and began to turn red.

_"Well, I uh, uhm.." _

She was struggling with her words and the Uchiha started to get annoyed. He was about to say something shitty to her but before he began the bell rang and she took off embarrassed to her seat in the front row.

_'God, she is so annoying.' _

He propped up an elbow on his desk and laid his cheek against his palm, facing towards the window. It was wet from the collecting moisture. He watched as drops of water slowly broke from the mass and trickled down the length of the pane. He could get lost in that window, staring out at it forever, watching the sun rise and the fog reside. He was a sucker for sights.

_"Ahem!"_ The teacher cleared his throat at the class to gather their attention. _"We have a late addition. This is **Naruto Uzumaki**." _

Sasuke slowly looked up as the teacher gestured his hand toward the new student. When he looked at the boy his jaw may as well have rotted away and fell off, never to be seen again.

Naruto, a quirky looking kid with little whisker marks on his face and deep azure eyes. He had medium length, messy, blonde hair which seemed to poke at every direction. His skin was a nice, golden color. He was of medium build, looking two or so inches shorter than other boys his age.

_'Holy shit..'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_"Anyways, make him feel welcome and all that jazz."_ The teacher then motioned for him to sit.

He went to take a seat in the second row at an open desk and one the other boys said, _"No way, you're not sitting next to me. Go somewhere else!"_ He stuck his tongue out at the boy and looked for another seat.

Sasuke looked around and noticed the only other open seat was right next to him. He swallowed and watched the Uzumaki make his way to the back.

_"This seat isn't taken, is it?"_ He asked warily looking at Sasuke.

_"Yeah, I mean, no uh, go ahead."_ He replied, watching him intently.

The boy smiled at him and took the seat. Sasuke just couldn't look away from this new boy.

_"Uhm... Why are you staring at me?"_

The Uchiha looked up and turned a faint red. He didn't notice he was looking at him that hard. _"What? I'm not staring at you. Tch." _He looked away from the boy, aggravated. '_Shit, I was totally staring, I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.'_

The Uzumaki sulked at the response and looked back to the front of the class. Sasuke peeked at him out the corner of his eye and saw the pout on his face.

_"Hey, you,"_ he tried to get the boys attention back, _"Sorry, I didn't mean that."_

_"Yeah, it's ok. I'm use to it."_ He sighed.

_'Used to it? God damn, this kid is hot why would he be used to being picked on?' _he thought before continuing, _"Hn. That's not exactly something you should be ok with."_

_"You're right but... It's just, I always get bullied around so I'm use to it, I guess."_ There was empty sadness in the boys blue eyes.

_"Why don't you stand up for yourself? You can't let people-"_

Suddenly the two were interrupted by an annoyed teacher. _"Excuse me, stop talking!"_ He shouted at them. The Uzumaki nodded but Sasuke just snorted at that and payed no attention.

He spoke more quietly, _"I'm Sasuke, by the way."_

_"Naruto,"_ replied the boy with a grin.

_"I know, dork."_

The two boys turned back around for the remainder of the class. He tried, but Sasuke just couldn't focus. He was curious about this new blonde headed boy.

* * *

Later on, when the bell rang to dismiss first period, Sasuke was about to gather his things and go but then,

_"Hey, uh, Sasuke."_ It was the Uzumaki, giving him a nervous look. _"Can you help me to my next class, I don't wanna be late finding it."_

Sasuke looked at him surprised, _"Oh, sure. What's the room number?"_ As the boy fumbled through his bag to find the slip of paper with the number on it, the Uchiha couldn't help but to grin and silently laugh at him. _'This guy, wow.'_

_"Here,"_ he handed him the paper.

_"Kakashi's class, eh? Follow me."_

Naruto nodded once and followed the Uchiha down the halls. Once they got the room, the blue eyed boy smiled and scratched the back of his messy blonde hair. _"Thank you!"_

_"No big deal,"_ replied Sasuke with a shrug. _"But in return, you have to sit with me at lunch."_ He said this with determination.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little in surprise _"Really?"_

_"Yeah, why would I kid?"_

_"Oh, uhm, okay then!"_ He grinned and turned into his classroom _"See you!"_

Sasuke shook his head and smirked, walking down the halls to his own class._ 'This kid is something else,'_ he thought.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the day was nearly over with. _"Finally, I'm fucking starving."_ Sasuke mumbled when the lunch bell rang. _"Now, to find that Uzumaki."_

He headed towards the lunchroom and saw the boy nowhere so he went ahead and got in line for some shitty school food. Yeah, it was disgusting, but hey. Once he had his tray he sat down at an empty table looking around for the boy. Once he spotted him he yelled for his attention, "_Oi, Naruto! Over here!"_ The Uzumaki gleamed at response and went over to him.

_"So,"_ started Sasuke with his mouth filled with food, _"How's your first day so far?"_

The Uzumaki furrowed his brow, _"Well, last period there was this guy.."_ He trailed off.

_"Don't tell me someone was fucking with you. Dude, as I said before, don't let them do that shit. The kids here are jerks and you gotta stand up for yourself."_

_"I know I want to it's just,"_

_"What?"_

Naruto shrugged in response. Sasuke was watching him carefully as he ate. This kid was a total mystery to him.

_"Anyway, don't let it bother you. Screw them."_ Sasuke grinned at the Uzumaki.

Naruto was in shock at the Uchihas words. No one had ever really said anything like that him before. _"Sasuke, why are you being nice to me?"_ He asked this with true curiosity.

He finished the last of his drink and answered, _"Why the hell not?"_

_"'Cause I'm kind of a loser, ya know."_

He wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just stared back at him and thought for a moment. _"What? You are staring at me again."_ He face turned a little red.

_"Am not."_ Sasuke replied with defiance.

_"Yea you are!"_

_"No, I was not. Hn." _The Uzumaki squinted his eyes at him and then giggled.

_"What the hell is so funny?"_

_"I don't know."_ He answered with a smile on his face.

_'My god, his smile is beautiful.'_ Sasuke thought to himself in shock. He then cleared his throat. _"So, Naruto. Tell me."_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"Hmm, anything I suppose. I mean, tell me about yourself."_ He propped an elbow on the table and leaned into it.

Naruto was a little taken aback. _"Uh, I... My favorite color is orange... I like sweets, uhm. Oh, I love ramen, too! And well, I... Play baseball, but I'm no good. I'm an only child, I live with Mom and Dad but my Dad isn't home very often because of his job. I really miss him..." _Sasuke was just listening as the boy continued on, genuinely soaking up every word he said.

_"Well, what about you?"_

_"Me? Oh, I don't have anything to tell really."_

Naruto pouted. _"But I told you stuff."_

_"Yes you did, but who said I was gonna do the same?"_ The Uchiha smirked at this, poking at his empty food tray. A few moments later the bell rang for the lunch dismissal. Sasuke groaned and stood up irritated. Only one more period, thank god.

_"Until next time,"_ he said jokingly to the blonde one.

_"You're going to see me tomorrow, too?"_

_"We do have the same class and lunch together, so."_ This made the Uzumaki look up at him with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

_"Thank you,"_ he said quietly.

_"Huh? For what?"_

_"For being the first person that ever asked me to eat lunch with them."_ He smiled and walked off.

Sasuke stood in astonishment. He didn't know how to react. He simply grinned a tiny grin and walked off in the other direction. '_Such a dork,'_ he thought and moved along to his next class.

* * *

_Sasuke's house._

Later on that night Sasuke laid in bed with his hands behind his head and his legs sprawled out. He was thinking about his early encounter with that Naruto.

He mentally grinned at the thought and rolled on his side. _'Hmm,'_ he thought and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. -sigh-

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my second fanfiction, and I think I have done well so far. I spend _a lot _of my time on this and reviews are greatly encouraged. Thank you and enjoy! There will be many more chapters to come. I update frequently. Now..

_Listen To Your Senpai.._

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_Sasuke's house._

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

The sleepy Uchiha slowly opened his onyx eyes.

_"Fuck."_

Getting out of bed was the last thing he wanted to do. It was just too easy to stay in the warmth of the covers and dose off. If only, he thought, if only.

_"Damned alarm. Shut up already."_

He lazily stretched an arm out from under the blankets searching for the thing, only to beat it half to a pulp to get it shut the hell up.

After laying there for a few moments and sulking, he finally forced himself out of bed and to the bathroom for his shower.

Different day, same old grind.

He ate his breakfast, saw his mother off, and bolted out the door. Except today, instead of being a loner, he was going to see that Uzumaki kid again. _'Damn, that boy is attractive,'_ he was thinking this to himself and grinned devilishly.

* * *

_First period._

Once he got inside the classroom, Naruto was already there, sitting at the same desk as yesterday.

_"Yo, there, Naruto."_

The blonde looked up and smiled._ "Hi."_

_"I'm beat, man. Fuck school."_ Sasuke continued to take his seat, throwing his bag to ground and turning towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki laughed at him and said, _"That's why I go to bed early."_

_"Yeah, but I can't. Even if I try, I can't. I just end up laying there and day dreaming."_

_"You do that in class, too, ya know."_

_"No I don't."_

_"I saw you yesterday and were totally day dreaming."_

_"Okay, so what if I was?"_

_"Nothing."_ He answered with a smile.

_"Yeah, that's what I thought." _Sasuke said this with attitude and yawned.

A few minutes later the bell rang as class begun. They didn't speak during the entire period, rather sat and tried to soak in whatever the hell the teacher was talking about. Sasuke never really payed attention in class but he somehow managed to get away with good grades. How was beyond him.

When the class finally ended the two boys stood up and gathered their things.

_"Here, let me walk with you again." _Sasuke said.

_"You don't have to, I remember where the room is."_

_"Yeah, but I want to."_

This made him smile and Sasuke drooled on the inside from that. He was in love with that Uzumaki's bright smile. As they were walking down the hall, it was then when Sasuke realized just how different he acted around this boy. Usually, he was gruff and stoic, careful not to show his emotions. But around this kid, he just couldn't help it. He grinned so much it almost made him sick._ 'God damn,'_ he thought, _'I don't think I've ever been so nice to someone my entire life. And shit, it's only the second day I've met him!'_

* * *

During _lunch,_ the two were sitting together again, eating their shitty school meals.

_"I can't believe they feed us this crap."_ Sasuke started.

Naruto shrugged. _"You are eating it though, so it can't be that bad."_

_"No way, this is just 'cause I'm hungry. If I wasn't, I wouldn't eat it. It tastes disgusting."_ He pried at the wrapper along his water bottle and ripped it off, balling it up and tossing it at Naruto's face.

_"Yes, Goal!" _He shouted and laughed at him.

_"Very funny, jerk."_

The two of them laughed together and soon enough, the dismissal bell rang.

Sasuke had a pouty look on his face._ "Nh. I really don't wanna go to my next class."_

He glanced at Naruto and immediately thought of an idea.

_"Hey, Naruto. What do you say we blow off the rest of the day?"_

The Uzumaki looked up at him a little concerned. _"But... I've never done that before."_

_"Heh, there's a first time for everything."_

Somewhat against his will, Naruto went along with Sasuke. They were careful not to be seen as they sneaked away.

_"Where are we going?"_ Naruto asked.

_"You'll see."_

Sasuke led him a block or two past the school and behind someone's house, proceeding through the back of their yard and to the mild forest behind it.

_"Back here? But-"_

_"You'll see."_ Sasuke interrupted.

The wound up deep in the forest territory, coming face with a wide creek. On the cross side of it there was a makeshift bench. They stopped here and Sasuke turned towards the boy.

_"Well?" _He asked.

_"It is... Beautiful down here."_

Sasuke walked down towards the creek and jumped stones to the other side. _"I know."_

Naruto followed suit after him. _"How did you find this place?"_

_"Back in Freshman year, when I would cut class I went exploring for a place to go to. And I found this."_

_"It's so peaceful."_

_"Yeah, and especially during this time of year_, _when the leaves are falling in reds and yellows."_

Sasuke took a seat on the makeshift bench and motioned Naruto to join him.

_"So what do you do when you come here?"_

_"Well, nothing, I guess. Just sit back and watch. It's like an escape for me, you could say."_

He was surprised at how open he was being. He was never like this. Not in a million years. Why was being around this boy any different?

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke and smiled. _"That's good."_ He replied.

Something about this boy just made him feel at ease, like he could trust him, even after only two days. He looked over at Naruto who was staring up into the trees, watching the leaves dance in the breeze. He looked so content. That messy blonde hair, those round azure eyes, his golden skin. He felt like he was looking at a god.

_"Oi, you're staring again. Or was that day dreaming. One of those?" _The Uzumaki asked this question with humor in his tone.

_"Tch. I told you, I do not do that, you dobe!"_

The blonde tilted his head at this and smirked. _"You terrible liar."_

The Uchiha pouted to the words.

_"What is it you were dreaming about today?" _He continued.

Sasuke pondered on these words for a minute, disputing how to answer. He sighed and said, _"You want to know_ _what I was thinking, huh?"_

The boy shook his head in agreement.

_"Ok,"_ he shrugged his shoulders, _"I will tell you."_

Was he really going to do this? Sasuke Uchiha?! He was, right here and now and he didn't care.

Sasuke lifted his hand towards the boys face and gently grabbed his chin.

_"What are you...-"_

He was cut off in shock as the Uchiha bent his head down to Naruto's. He looked him in they eyes for just a moment and leaned in to carefully place his lips on the other boys. He pressed against his warm lips and they tasted sweet. Naruto did not resist but he hadn't kissed him back either so the Uchiha broke free to see a baffled Naruto.

_"Sorry,"_ he muttered, turning a light shade of red.

Naruto was still looking at him without saying a word.

_"Stop giving me that look, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to but you said you wanted to know so-"_

He was interrupted by Naruto's laughter.

_"Forget it." _He mumbled angrily and went to stand up but a hand stopped him from going any further.

It was Naruto and he had a serious look on his face and said,_ "Don't go."_

_"Why the hell shouldn't I?"_ The Uchiha snapped back.

_"Cause I don't want you to."_

Sasuke stood there staring at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. He tried to pull away once again but the boy didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he stood up in front of Sasuke and looked up at him.

The Uchiha's brow furrowed at this as he cocked his head a little. _'What is he..?' _

Naruto then wrapped his arms around the back of Sasuke and leaned his head against his chest. Sasuke stood totally shocked at first, and then slowly pulled the boy closer to him.

_"Don't go." _Naruto said. _"Stay."_

'_What is going on?' _The Uchiha thought. The expression on his face was mixed. And then, relief. 'Shit.'

The Uzumaki pulled back and his face was bright red. _"Don't be mad."_ He said pleadingly.

_"Mad? At what?"_

He shook his head and sat back down on the bench, fidgeting with his hands.

Sasuke took a seat next to him and waited for an answer. _"Tell me?"_

_"It's just that... Well I've never really had a friend before, let alone someone do that to me... And I'm just... Scared."_

_"Hn." _Sasuke thought a moment before he answered. He looked at the boy and let a tiny grin. _"Don't be scared_, _you dobe."_

He pouted at this. _"Don't call me that."_

Sasuke shrugged with a smirk on his face.

_"Why did you.. do that?"_

Sasuke pondered this _'Hmm. This kid is so clueless. He's quirky but he's cute as shit.'_

_"Well, because."_ He started as he crossed his arm behind his head. _"I like you, of course." _He didn't want to go into detail because hell, he barely knew the guy. He didn't understand it either but there was something about that Uzumaki...

_"Oh, okay."_ He shook his head in thought, _"but I haven't decided if I like you yet."_

Sasuke's jaw dropped at the words. He would have been pissed if it weren't for the fact that in a weird way, it almost turned him on.

_"What the hell?! What do you mean you 'haven't decided' yet?!" _Sasuke shoved the boy hard in the arm.

_"Ow.."_ He puffed his cheeks and rubbed his arm.

The Uchiha watched him do this and couldn't help but to grin at him devilishly. _'That cute face...' _He then grabbed the boys hand gingerly.

_"Sorry, dobe."_ He laughed.

The Uzumaki's face turned red._ "I said don't call me that, you teme!"_

Sasuke wasn't even mad. Every word that came out of those damned sweet lips he found pleasure in.

_"Naruto,"_ he started_ "you're something else that's for sure." _He had a smug look on his face. He then stood up and stretched. _"Well, see you later. I'm gonna go home and pass the fuck out."_

_"Already?" _The look on his face was panicked. _"What am I suppose to do alone here, school is still in, I can't go_ _home!"_

Sasuke yawned. _"Then don't."_

_"But I have no where else to go.."_

_"Anywhere, dork. Go do whatever you want, have some fun."_

With that, the Uchiha winked at him and walked off, leaving a confused and nervous Naruto. _'Dobe.'_

* * *

Later that night, the Uchiha was sitting in front of a plate full of food at the dinner table. He was poking at the food and moving it around, looking out of it.

_"Sasuke, why aren't you eating?"_ His mother asked.

He shrugged,_ "Not hungry."_

His mother and father looked at each other and sighed simultaneously. _"Is everything okay, sweetie?"_

Sasuke growled. He hated being called that. He wasn't a child anymore, whether they were willing to accept that or not._ "I'm just not hungry, okay. I've got a lot on my mind."_

His mother blushed and giggled at him, _"Oh, sweetie, is it a girl? Do you have a crush on someone?"_

_"Mom! No!" _He turned red and mumbled something unintelligible.

_"It is! My boy, he finally has a little crush!"_

Sasuke shot her an evil glare._ "Mom. Shut up." _

His mother rolled her eyes at this and continued eating with awe.

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke was up late at his desk working on some school work. _'This shit is so useless' _he thought. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. '_I wonder what he did once I left. I hope he didn't go do something stupid. That kid is such a dope.'_ He grinned at his thoughts and sighed._ 'I've got to find a way to_ _make him mine.'_

* * *

The next morning, a Friday, he woke up late and had to skip his shower. He hated nothing more than to skip a hot shower. Being dirty made him cringe and put him in a pissy mood _(more than his usually pissyness, anyways)_.

* * *

Once at school he took his seat and slumped down into it hard, laying his head on the desk.

_"Are you alright, Sasuke?"_ The pink haired girl was at it again.

_"No. Get away from me."_

_"But..."_

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, agitated. _"Well, what is it?" _He asked. The Uzumaki was sitting next to him, watching the whole ordeal.

_"I was just worried about you." _She said this nervously with her hands tied behind her back.

_"You don't even know me. So stop saying shit like that. Please, go I want to talk to this dobe over here." _He motioned his finger towards the blonde one.

The girl stood for a moment red in the face and looking confused. _"Why would you want to talk to that guy. He's a complete loser, unlike you, Sasuke, you're so cool!" _She was giddy and losing herself in her thoughts about the Uchiha.

The words were enough to set him off. _"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't fucking call him that! If anyone is a loser, it's you! You're pathetic, you try to seduce me damn near every day. I don't fucking like you. Get it through your damn head."_

'_Holy shit...' _That's what everyone's face was looking like. The whole class heard what just happened. They were all staring at him, including Naruto. Sakura had a tear well in her eye and she ran away, out of the class door.

_"Damn!" __"Oh!" _His classmates were yelling various pumps in excitement. _"He told that bitch!"_

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention, instead he was staring down at his desk with an indifferent look on his face. His mind was blank.

_"Sasuke..?" _He looked to see a mortified Naruto's face.

'_Fuck. Now he's probably scared of me. Way to go, Sasuke.' _He thought.

Thank god the teacher was not around to hear what had just happened. Sasuke never answered him throughout the length of the class. He didn't know what to say. He was pissed at that stupid girl and himself, as well.

* * *

Once class ended, Naruto went to leave but the Uchiha stopped him.

_"I'm sorry.. For what I said earlier."_

The blonde shook his head_ "It's none of my business. Don't apologize."_

Sasuke looked at him with his onyx eyes in a very pleading way. _"Don't be scared of me."_ He sighed. _"I just lost it when she called you that. No way I was going to let her just stand there and say about you."_

Naruto's eyes widened at the words. "_Because of.. Me?"_

Sasuke nodded_. "I told you. Don't take that bullshit from anyone. I won't let you be pushed around like that." _

_"I.." _The Uzumaki had no idea how to response. He had never had someone stand up for him in his entire life. He smiled in response and Sasuke almost felt his heart stop. The two then split paths and walked off to their own classes. The entire time, he could not get the smile of that Uzumaki off his mind. He tried but there was no stopping it.

* * *

_Lunch._

Sasuke was sitting alone at the table. The blonde one hadn't come yet. He was eating the shit food when suddenly someone sat down right next to him.

_"Oi. I saw how you yelled at that girl earlier. Totally bad ass!" **Suigetsu Hozuki**_. He slowly looked up at him with squinted eyes. He had white hair and a long face, with sharp eyes to match. He was slender and had an athletic build. Every now and then the guy would come up and talk to Sasuke. He didn't mind it as much. He actually took strange pleasure in the fact that he knew this guy liked him. And sometimes, he even entertained the idea.

_"Go away, Suigetsu."_

_"Aw, come on. That was badass and you know it."_ The white haired boy was eyeing Sasuke from head to toe.

_"I didn't do it for your pleasure. Now go away, I'm eating."_

The boy had a sly look about him. _"I can help you with that."_

Sasuke punched him in the groin at the words. _"Don't say shit like that to me."_

_"That hurt, you know."_ He replied in a strained voice. _"Don't be so difficult, I know you like it."_

Sasuke sighed an continued eating, ignoring the boys advances. Then, Naruto came from behind and took a seat across from them. _"Hey!"_ He said excitedly with a smile across his face.

Again, the smile nearly stopped his heart and Sasuke choked on his food.

_"Are you okay?" _The blonde one asked him with the tilt of his head.

_'Smooth one.'_ He thought. _"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." _He wiped his mouth off and continued, _"How is your day going, dobe?" _He said this as he realized he forgot completely about the other one sitting next to him.

_"Ahem." _Suigetsu cleared his throat. _"Who is this?" _He asked, snobbish and defensive.

The Uzumaki turned red. _"This is Naruto."_ Sasuke introduced him with pride.

Naruto grinned nervously at Suigetsu, who proceeded to give him a dirty look. Naruto quickly looked downward in response.

_"I see."_ Suigetsu turned back towards Sasuke and whispered to him, _"Sasuke, what do you say we forget this_ _queer and go have lunch alone_ _together, eh?"_

Sasuke pulled back from him, forming a fist and forcing himself not to kill the guy right then and there. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. _"No thank you."_ He replied with a smile. _"I'd rather have lunch with this blondie right here." _His eyes motioned towards Naruto, who was turning red.

Suigetsu was pissed and you could see it all over his face. He wanted the Uchiha alone for himself and felt threatened by this new boy. He gritted his teeth and shot the Uzumaki another shitty look before getting up and leaving in a fit.

Sasuke laughed quietly at that. _"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous."_

_"Why would he be jealous?" _Naruto was totally confused.

_"Because." _The Uchiha took another bite of his food. _"He likes me and I could less. He's jealous because I'm with you and not him."_

Naruto turned red at the checks. _"Oh." _He swallowed hard.

Sasuke looked at him and grinned, before nudging the blonde in the shoulder with his fist. Naruto looked up at him and laughed nervously.

_"My day has been a good one, so far. Teme."_

The Uchiha was a little shocked at his words, but careful not to show it. _"Good."_

* * *

They finished off the rest of their lunch with casual conversation until the bell rang. _"Naruto. Come here." _Sasuke motioned for him with his hand.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Give me your arm." _

Naruto furrowed his brow._ "What? Why?"_

Sasuke sighed. _"Just give it here."_

Naruto moved his arm towards Sasuke, who grabbed it and pulled a pen out of his back pocket. He then proceeded to write a number across the boys forearm. His golden skin was smooth to the touch.

_"There." _Sasuke said satisfied.

_"What is it?"_

_"You dobe! It's my cell phone number. Text me later so we can hangout tomorrow."_

The Uzumaki opened his eyes wide. _"We're going.. to hangout?"_

Sasuke nodded with a smirk. _"See you, Naruto."_ He waved and walked away from the Uzumaki feeling confident.

* * *

At home, Naruto had just got back from school. He dragged himself up the stairs and to his room where he fell on the bed. He looked at his arm and traced his fingers over the numbers etched in his skin. He smiled.

'_Okay, I'm going to text him.'_

He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and entered in the number. He stared at his phone before entering anything.

'_Oh, I don't know what to say.' _He thought with a finger against his lip. _'Why is it making me so nervous? I've never felt like this before...'_

* * *

_*zzzt* _

Sasuke felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and had a new message.

'_I hope it's him.'_

Sure enough, he checked the message and it read:

_ Oi, Sasuke =^.^= _

'_Did he really just send me that stupid face?' _Sasuke laughed and replied:

_ Dobe, you are weird. _

The conversation continues...

_ So are you, teme (,_,)" _

_ Do you always send stupid faces? _

_ Hmm, not always ;-3 _

'_Is that... A winky face?!'_ Sasuke thought and grinned before replying.

_ Let's do something tomorrow. _

_ Like what? _

_ You decide. _

He didn't get a reply for a few minutes.

_ We can go to the park. _

_ Ew, the park. _

_ We don't have to (T - T) _

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the text. _'Tears? Seriously?'_

_ I'll be there. _

_ Really? _

_ Yes, meet me at 2. _

_ Ok! :-D _

_ Until then, dobe. _

Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket and sighed._ 'What an airhead. The park it is.'_ At that thought he then prepared for bed, and surprising, he fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. -sigh-

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my second fanfiction, and I think I have done well so far. I spend _a lot _of my time on this and reviews are greatly encouraged. Thank you and enjoy! There will be many more chapters to come. I update frequently. Now..

_Listen To Your Senpai.._

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_Saturday morning_, the best morning of the entire week. No school, no damned alarm to wake him up. Sasuke took advantage of this and stayed in bed as late as possible. He rolled over on side to look at the clock.

_[12:32]_

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. _'Finally,'_ he thought._ 'I actually feel rested for once.' _He then stood up, stretched, scratched his stomach and headed for the bathroom.

_'No bags, huh.'_ He pushed at the skin under his eyes, looking at the mirror. He went over to the shower and turned the knob. Once it got warm, he stepped into the shower and ran his head under the water, scrubbing his fingers through his coal black hair. The entire length of the shower he was thinking about the Uzumaki. The image of his smile was engraved in his mind.

* * *

After his shower, he threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve button up, and then proceeded downstairs for some breakfast.

_"Let's see, what shall it be today."_ He mumbled to himself. Finally, he decided on some leftovers from last night.

_"I see someone is finally awake,"_ Sasuke looked up to see his father.

_"Yup."_ He was too busy eating to care.

_"Any plans for today?"_

_"Yeah,"_ He said as he was wiping his mouth and finishing a bite. _"I'm going to the par, actually."_

His father smirked at him and winked. _"Meeting a girl, are you?"_

_"Do we have to go through this again?_

_"Sasuke, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm your father! Tell me about her!"_

He glared at him and before answering, decided to entertain his father's idea. _"Okay, I'll tell you." _He leaned close and looked or his head, as if he was about to share a deep secret. _"She's __so__ hot."_

_"Go on, go on!"_

_"Well, she's tall, and slender. She has these perfect curves you could just die for. Oh, and her hair and long and silky, very beautiful." _Sasuke was getting a huge kick out of this. He practically had his dad foaming at the mouth. _"Hmm let's see.. oh, yes! She has these gorgeous eyes, one look and you're lost forever."_

_"Son! What is her name?!"_

_"Her name.. is.." _He couldn't hold it in any longer. Suddenly he burst out laughing, gripping his sides.

His father looked down at him in complete shock, and started to turn red. _"Grounded."_ He said and folded his arms, walking away.

_"Whatever,"_ He was still laughing, until he glanced at the clock.

_[1:50]_

_"Damn! I'm gonna be late!" _He rushed out the door.

* * *

_The park._

Naruto was leaning against a tree, waiting for Sasuke. Looking at his watch he thought, _'I hope he didn't forget..'_

He looked up at the sky and smiled in content. _'Such a nice day out.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was running as fast as he could. He was nearly there. _'He's gonna think I ditched him if I don't hurry up.'_

A few minutes later, Sasuke finally reached the park, out of breath. '_Shit.'_

He looked around for the blonde one and finally spotted him, sitting against a tree, with his eyes closed. He was wearing a pair of slim jeans and loose fitting v-neck shirt. '_What the hell is he doing?'_ He walked over to him quietly, so the boy wouldn't notice. He squatted down in front of him and casually said, _"Oi, Naruto. You look cute today."_

Of course this scared this shit out of him. He jumped at the words and yelled. _"W-What the hell?!"_

Sasuke laughed. _"Sorry, dobe, for being late."_

The boy pouted at him and was a little red. He crossed his arms. _"Hmp."_

_"Don't be that way, I said I was sorry." _Sasuke cocked his head and had a huge grin on his face. He then held his hand out to the Uzumaki. _"Come on, let's go."_

Naruto looked up at him for a moment, unsure. He then grabbed the Uchihas hand and stood up. _"Where are we gonna do?"_

_"Good question. I don't know. I never come here."_

The Uzumaki was looking down at his hand, still held in Sasuke's.

_"Oh, right."_ Sasuke went to release his grip but the boy didn't let him. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

_"It's fine."_ Replied Naruto with a faint smile.

_"Are you sure, it's okay if you-"_

_"No, really. It's fine." _He tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand and widened his smile.

The Uchiha looked at him in awe surprised. _'Damn that smile.' _He continued, _"Well then, how about a walk?"_

_"Sounds good to me."_

* * *

The two boys were walking together, hand in hand, talking about whatever crossed their minds at the moment.

_"So,"_ Started Sasuke. _"What does your dad do for a living? You never told me."_

Naruto looked down at the question with a pained look on his face. _"Oh, well.. he's in the Army."_

Sasuke noticed it was clearly a hard topic for the blonde and furrowed his brows. He didn't know how to respond.

_"He's gone most of the time. I hardly see him.. maybe only two or three times a year."_

_"I see."_ He didn't know how to respond any other way.

_"But it's okay, he's doing a great a thing out there, and I'm proud of him."_ Naruto smiled, but it was a strained one. His eyes were filled with agony.

There was silence for a few moments as the walked.

_"He sounds like a great man."_ Sasuke was hoping to cheer him up with words. It was a failed attempt. Just then, the blonde haired boy shed a few tears. He whimpered quietly, which caught Sasuke's attention. As soon as he noticed the streaks running down his face a sharp pang hit him in the chest. _'Damn it, I shouldn't have said anything.'_ Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned towards the boy with a guilty frown on his face. _"Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."_

Tears continued to run down his face._ "No, it isn't your fault."_

Sasuke sighed and pulled the boy close to him._ "I know you miss him. I'm sorry.." _Naruto held tightly to the material in the front of Sasuke's shirt and rested his head on his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, until the Uzumaki pulled back at looked up at Sasuke.

_"I didn't mean for that to happen."_ He said as he sniffled his nose.

Sasuke grinned at him. _"It's alright." _

Naruto smiled back a let out a heavy sigh. Tears were still running down the side of the boys face and Sasuke gently lifted his fingers to wipe them away. Naruto's ace flushed red at the touch. He looked up at him, in his onyx eyes.

Sasuke looked back at him. _"Naruto, can I ask you something?"_

_"Oh, sure."_

_"Have you decided whether or not you like me yet?"_

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. The Uchiha squinted his eyes at him. _"Stop laughing and answer me!"_

The blonde calmed himself and said, _"Hm. I'm still not completely sure."_

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and pouted at that. _"You are making it too difficult on me, dobe."_

_"Sorry, teme. I don't mean to."_

_"Sure you don't." _Sasuke poked him in the chest and they continued walking again.

* * *

Later, after a few hours had passed of the two walking throughout the park, the sun was starting to set.

_"This is my favorite,"_ Sasuke said. _"I mean, watching the sun set."_

_"Heh, it is pretty cool."_

They took a seat on a bench nearby to watch it. Sasuke was watching intently until Naruto stretched and purposely hit him in the face with his hand.

_"Opps, sorry."_ He giggled.

_"Hnnn, dobeee."_ He slowly dragged out his words in aggravation. But, at the same time, he found pleasure at the action.

_"Don't kill me, please!"_ He shrieked.

_"Oh, don't worry, i'll make it quick."_ He threw a devilish grin at the Uzumaki and slowly moved towards him.

Naruto covered his face with his hands, waiting for the blow, but when he didn't feel one, he looked up. the dark haired boy was looking at him with a playful look on his face. _'This dobe, he really thinks I was going to hit him. Tch.' _As Naruto carefully lowered his hands from his face, the Uchiha leaned in towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto, wasn't sure how to respond, and he had a curious expression on his face. Sasuke sat back down and went back to watching the sun. His jet hair was blowing in the cool breeze.

_'His skin tastes sweet,'_ He thought to himself. _'Hmp.'_

_"Hey,"_ It was Naruto. The Uchiha looked at him and raised an eyebrow in response.

_"I just decided."_

Okay, this got Sasuke interested. He shot up straight and leaned in, waiting for the blonde to finish.

_"I decided.. that I like you."_ He said this as he crossed his arms, almost in a sort of defiant manner. He cocked his head and looked up at Sasuke.

He was in shock. His heart did that thing again, and he swallowed hard. He couldn't take his eyes off the small, quirky, blonde sitting next to him. _'He just..'_

Naruto grinned and rocked in his seat. He had a very childlike aura about him.

_"You, dobe! You finally tell me! You better not be lying!"_

He shook his head, still grinning. _"No, teme."_

Sasuke sighed and let a small smile. He was determined not to let his full satisfaction show. _"I'll hold you to it then."_

* * *

_Sasuke's house._

For the remainder of the night, they stayed on that bench and watched the sun set and the moon rise, with small conversation. Eventually, when it was getting a little too late, they got up and walked to the edge of the park, near the road.

_"I'll see you later,"_ Sasuke said with a wink.

_ "Okay."_ Naruto replied with a smile._ "Oh, wait!"_

_"What?"_

The boy quickly flung his arms around Sasuke's neck and squeezed tight against him. _"Okay,"_ He said. _"Now you can go."_

The Uchiha looked down at him and shook his head, returning the embrace. _"Goodnight, dobe."_

The two then parted ways at the cross and went to retire to their own homes for the night. The entire walk home, Naruto's smiling face was stuck in his head. At this point, it's old news, but hey.

He wasn't complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. -sigh-

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my second fanfiction, and I think I have done well so far. I spend _a lot _of my time on this and reviews are greatly encouraged. Thank you and enjoy! There will be many more chapters to come. I update frequently. Now..

_Listen To Your Senpai.._

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_Sunday Afternoon._

Naruto was laying face first on the couch in his living room. His leg and arm were hanging off of its side. It was raining out, so there wasn't much to do.

"_Naruto, quit moping around!" _His mother walked into the room with her hands on her hips. She had long, fiery red hair, and violet eyes. _**Kushina. **_

"_But there's nothing to do."_ He whined back at her.

The woman sighed and pursed her lips in thought. _"Oh, I know!" _She pointed a finger up and smiled. _"We can go shopping together! I need a few things anyways." _Naruto didn't budge and she whacked him over the head_. "Now, get up!" _

He rubbed at his injury and pouted, sitting up. _"You don't have to beat me, Mom." _She laughed at that and walked away, satisfied.

* * *

'_Hn. This sucks.'_

Sasuke was walking along the sidewalk with a slip of paper in his hand. His mother had sent him out to take care of a few errands. He looked down at the slip of paper in his read and skimmed through it.

'_Milk, bread, ..yeah, yeah, ..dry-cleaning, bills,' _He groaned. _'This list couldn't possibly be any fucking longer.'_

He made his way to the Market slowly. He hated being out in public. People annoyed the hell out of him. He especially hated the ones who stop and make it a point to ask him how his day was. What he_ wanted _to say was, _"Terrible, now get the fuck out of my face and wipe that stupid, fake grin off yours." _But, of course he didn't say that, in fear of his parents finding out and most likely, killing him. _'I hope no one gets in my way today,' _he thought.

As he was strolling through the isles, he went to turn down the next one when he recognized a familiar voice. Towards, the end, he saw that quirky, blonde headed boy picking at the shelves. He was with a woman, which he figured was his mom.

'_This should be interesting,'_ he thought to himself with a mischievous grin and he placed an elbow on the handle of his cart, laying his face into his palm. He stayed back towards the front of isle so Naruto wouldn't notice him.

"_Mom! No, don't get that kind! That one is gross, here get this one!"_

"_But Naruto, this one is cheaper! I'm your mother and what I say goes!"_ The woman smacked him in the back of the head.

"_Well, I'm not eating it."_ There went his pout face.

At that, his mother glared at him and you could feel the heat rising from her skin. Damn, that woman was scary.

'_Hn,'_ Sasuke laughed at this a little too loud. _'Well, looks like I'm out of here.'_ He went to casually walk away but it was too late.

"_Oi, Sasuke!" _The blonde one was yelling after him. He slowly turned around to face him.

"_Naruto."_ He replied with a nervous smile. It was the boy's mother who was making him nervous. _"What you doing here?"_

"_Just out with my mom." _He grinned and looked up at his mother who was slowing returning back to a normal temperature. _"What about you?"_

"_Running errands."_

"_Well, Naruto," _His mother interrupted._ "Who is this? Aren't you going to tell me?"_

"_Oh, right! This is.. Sasuke. He's my friend from school."_

His mother looked down at him and suddenly gave him a dramatic and unexpected hug_. "I'm so proud of you, ya know! Finally making a friend, how sweet!"_

"_Mom, I can't breathe!" _Naruto struggled to pull his mom off of him. Sasuke was silently watching this with a grin on his face.

"_Nice to meet you, ma'am."_ He smiled at the woman and bowed his head slightly.

"_The pleasure is all mine! Oh, I'm so happy he made a friend, for once!"_

Sasuke chuckled. _"Hn. Well, I've got to get going. I have a lot of stuff to do. See you, dobe." _He waved the two off and walked away.

Kushina looked down at her son and smiled. _"What a nice young man.. and handsome, too."_ She winked.

"_Mom!"_ Naruto turned a bright red at this and crossed his arms against his chest.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Sasuke just returned home from his long list of errands. "I'm back!"

His father was sitting at a stool in the kitchen. _"Appreciate it, son."_

The Uchiha boy smirked, _"So, where's the money?"_

_"What money?"_ He father eyed him, looking up from his book.

_"Surely you didn't think I would do all those stupid errands for free, did you?"_

His dad laughed and returned to his book. _"Try pulling that one on your mother."_

Sasuke scowled at him and stomped to his room. _'Tch. I hate parents.'_ He crashed on his bed and crossed his arms behind is head. _'At least my mom isn't as scary as Naruto's.'_ He shook his head and let out a sigh. He was daydreaming again and he turned red from thinking about the blonde. _'Why is that idiot stuck in my head so much..'_

* * *

_School, the next day._

Sasuke stepped into class to find a row of eyes in the front staring at him. He tilted his head in confusion. _'What the hell are they looking at?'_

_"Sasuke Uchiha!" _An angry girl with long blonde hair came up to him.

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

The girl turned red at the words. He had class with this girl since they were little and he didn't even recognize her._ "Y-you! You bastard, you made my best friend cry!"_

_"I don't know-" _Oh. He suddenly remembered the incident from last Friday and started to get pissed. _"That's not my problem."_

_"It is your problem! What's wrong with you?! A cute girl like her and you shoot her down? You're crazy!"_ She poked him hard in the chest.

_"Don't touch me." _He replied, surly. "_I couldn't give a shit about you or your friend, now get out of my way."_ With that he walked away, leaving the girl fuming. He could hear them mumbling behind him. It was true, he really didn't care. He was an ass and he knew it. He went over and took a seat next to Naruto who had been watching him.

_"You sure do know how to impress the ladies."_ Naruto remarked with a coy look on his face.

Sasuke snorted. _"As if." _The Uzumaki beamed a smile at him in response.

_"Dobe, your smile is not good for my heart." _He was watching him with zeal, as the boys face began to flush.

* * *

_Lunch_

_"My mom was harassing me all day yester because of you."_

Sasuke looked up at him with a mouth full of food. _"What do you mean?"_

_"She was excited that I made a friend.. I've never really had one before."_

Sasuke still couldn't understand why this kid was bullied, or why he had no friends. He didn't have much room to talk himself, considering, but he didn't make friends by choice. This guy, though, was the total opposite of him. He was bright and carefree, not to mention extremely cute. _"Well, I'm not goin' anywhere."_ He winked at him, playfully.

The blonde nudged him in the shin from under the table and giggled. _"Teme."_

_"Will you meet me after school today?"_ Sasuke asked a few moments later.

_"Sure! What for?"_

He folded his arms across his chest defensively. _"Maybe I just want to see you."_

The blonde turned red at this and nodded. _"I'll see you then."_

* * *

_Listen To Your Senpai here!_

_Sorry for the short chapters, I haven't had much time but I still wanted to put something out for you guys._

**_Ciao!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. -sigh-

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my second fanfiction, and I think I have done well so far. I spend _a lot _of my time on this and reviews are greatly encouraged. Thank you and enjoy! There will be many more chapters to come. I update frequently. Now..

_Listen To Your Senpai.._

_Chapter Five_

* * *

_Last period._

Class was about to end and the students had some free time. The Uzumaki was sitting quietly at his desk with his phone out.

_"Hey, Naruto. How goes it, buddy?"_ An older boy took a seat next to him with a devilish grin on his face.

_'Damn it,'_ Naruto looked at him nervously, and forced a smile. _"Hi.."_

_"What are you doing sitting here alone?"_ The boy noticed the phone in his hand and quickly grabbed it. _"Oh, who are you texting?"_

_"Hey! Give that back!"_ He tried to reach for his phone but the older one pushed him back.

_"Oi, who's this, eh?"_ He was scrolling through the messages he had been sending to Sasuke. The older boy was calling at his other friends to join him. They were laughing and whispering to each other. _"What is this shit, eh? You're sending these texts to that prick, the Uchiha? What is he, your boyfriend?"_ The group laughed hysterically at this.

_"I said give it back!"_ He stood up and tried to retrieve his phone yet again but the older one grabbed him by the arm and slammed it down onto the desk. He was slowly crushing down. _"Don't you have any manners, little boy? What are you going to do to me, eh?" _The force from his hand was getting too heavy and Naruto squealed in pain. The older one let go of him and threw the phone back._ "Fucking queer." _He was cradling his arm against his chest as they walked away.

_'Why is it always me?'_

* * *

_After School._

_'Finally.'_ Sasuke was making his way down the hall as fast as he could, trying not to bump into anyone. He was eager to meet up with the blonde. Once he made his way outside, he quickly spotted Naruto sitting on the side of the curb. _'Why's he sitting way over there?' _Sasuke walked over to him and took a seat, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

_"I need a nap." _He laughed a little. When the blonde didn't reply he looked over at him and tilted his head. _"Naruto?" _He was scanning him, trying to figure out what was wrong. The Uzumaki was sitting with his head turned down, holding his right arm close to him. It looked like it was turning black.

_"What happened to your arm?"_ Sasuke said, demanding an answer. He still didn't respond so the Uchiha lifted his hand to Naruto's face and gently placed it on his cheek. _"Please, tell me." _Naruto finally looked up at him from the touch. He wasn't going to say anything but Sasuke's sharp, black eyes were too pleading. He let out a sigh and went to explain.

_"It's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it."_

_"Naruto, your arm is turning black for fucks sake. Don't expect me not to worry about it because I am."_

_"Fine." _He sniffled his nose and turned towards the Uchiha, facing downward at the ground._ "I was sitting in class.. and this guy came up to me and took my phone. I tried to take it back but he wouldn't stop. He got all his friends and everything and they were looking at our texts and laughing at me.. and then he grabbed my arm.. and he slammed it down on the desk really, really hard and he wouldn't let go.."_

He looked back up at Sasuke when he finished with a hesitant look on his face. Sasuke was staring down at his arm with a blank expression for a moment and then back up to the Uzumaki. _"Is that all?"_

Naruto nodded, looking troubled.

_"Those.. bastards.."_ Sasuke was starting to boil at anger. How dare anyone touch his dobe like that?

_"It's okay, really. I told you, it happens all the time."_

_"Damn it, Naruto, don't say that! Look at you! You're hurt!"_

The blonde looked away and a single tear rolled down his cheek. _"I'm sorry."_

_'You have to be gentle with him, remember?'_ Sasuke sighed. _"Look at me. If you're not going to do something, I will. I'll be damned if anyone ever touches you again." _Naruto turned back to Sasuke and wiped away the stray tear._ "I'll protect you."_

_"You will?"_ He looked up at him with those deep blue eyes and gorgeous smile.

Sasuke grinned at this and nodded. _"No matter what."_

_"Thank you, Sasuke.."_

_"Come here, dobe."_ He motioned for him to come closer and the Uchiha wrapped an arm around his waist, careful not to hurt the boys arm. Naruto rested his head just under Sasukes and the two sat like that for a long time, silent and content.

Sasuke was thinking to himself, _'His body is so warm.. I don't think I've liked someone this much in my entire life.'_

* * *

After sitting for a while, the blonde lifted his head. _"Hmm, I'm hungry."_

Sasuke looked down at him and laughed._ "It is getting a little late, I guess. We should probably head home."_

_"I want to stay with you, though."_

He didn't show it, but those simple words sent a wave of heat throughout Sasuke's body. _"Then stay."_ He leaned his head against the Uzumaki's and put a hand on his cheek. He wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to for a long time now. Naruto looked at him and bit down on his lip nervously. His heart was starting to beat faster as he turned red. Embarrassed, he quickly turned down, fidgeting with a loose string from Sasuke's shirt. This bothered Sasuke, not because he was annoyed with the boy, but because he knew how fragile he was and it almost hurt him knowing that it wasn't easy for Naruto to open his heart to someone because of what he had been through throughout his life. He truly cared about Naruto and he was trying his damnedest to prove it. _"Would you like to come home with me? You can have dinner with my family and I."_

Naruto faced back up and let a tiny smile._ "That sounds good." _The two then stood up and took a second to stretch before leaving.

_"May I have the pleasure?"_ Sasuke asked mockingly as he bowed with his hand stretched outwards.

The smaller one laughed and blushed, placing his hand into Sasuke's. _"Teme." _With that, they headed towards the Uchiha house, ready to eat.

* * *

_Listen To Your Senpai again._

_I have decided that I'm going to post new chapters at 1500 words or less. This is because the next few weeks are going to be very busy for me and I simply don't have time. However, I do plan on posting at least once every 1-3 days. Moreover, thank you to anyone who spends their time reading this fanfiction, I truly appreciate it. Feel free to send me any suggestions/reviews._

**_Senpai out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. -sigh-

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my second fanfiction, and I think I have done well so far. I spend _a lot _of my time on this and reviews are greatly encouraged. Thank you and enjoy! There will be many more chapters to come. I update frequently. Now..

_Listen To Your Senpai.._

_ Chapter Six_

* * *

_Uchiha house._

Before they went inside, Sasuke stopped at the door and turned towards Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face. _"Are you nervous?"_

_"No way!"_ The Uzumaki screamed backed at him defensively, making Sasuke laugh. Just the reaction he wanted.

_"Just checking."_ He winked and at him and continued. _"Well, anyways, don't mind my parents. Just ignore 'em."_

_"Hm? Why, are they weird?"_

Sasuke shrugged. _"I don't know."_

_"Wha?!"_ The blond squinted his eyes and puffed his cheeks out. _"You teme, I don't like you."_

_"That's a horrible lie."_ The Uchiha smirked at him and poked his cheek. _"Let's go inside."_

He nodded and the two continued through the door. _"Home!"_ Sasuke yelled and his mother came running to the door. _**Mikoto.**_

_"You're late! What were-"_ She stopped when she noticed the blond haired teen standing next to him. _"Oh, who is this, Sasuke?"_

_"My friend from school. He's eating dinner with us."_ He said this nonchalantly with a shrug, in hopes his mother wouldn't make a big deal out of it. But, of course, she had to.

_"How cute! It's been so long since you've had someone over!"_

_"Mom, please."_ Sasuke groaned and tried to slip away but his mother wasn't having it. She walked closer to the boy and fluffed his hair.

_"What is your name, dear?"_

_"Uhm, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_ He smiled nervously at the woman. She reminded him of his own mother.

_"Well, I'm glad you came! We have plenty of food, speaking of which, dinner is almost ready. Anyhow, is my Sasuke treating you well? How did you become friends anyway? He hasn't had a friend over in such a long time, not since-"_

_"Mom!"_ Sasuke interrupted her bitterly. _"You're going to scare him away. Stop asking so many questions, we've barely walked through the door."_ He looked over at the blond who appeared even more nervous and freaked out than before.

Mikoto frowned, followed by a sigh. _"Okay, but dinner will be ready in five, alright?"_

_"Yep, got it. Whatever."_ Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and quickly fled the room.

_"Sorry about that,"_ he mumbled as he shut the door to his bedroom.

Naruto laughed as he scratched at the back of his head. _"It's okay. She reminds me of my own mom, actually. I bet they would love each other."_

_"Hn. Probably."_ He replied, yawning.

_"Are you always so tired?"_

_"You have finally noticed?"_ He laughed and sat on the side of his bed.

_"Shut up."_ Naruto sat next to him and shoved him in the shoulder.

_"You're lucky your arm is hurt. Or I would totally beat you up right now."_

_"Would not. I think.. It would be the other way around."_

_"Yeah, right. You're practically a midget, you couldn't beat me."_

_"Ass."_

_"I know."_ Sasuke winked at him and fell back against the bed, with his hands folded across his stomach.

The blond growled at him. _"Do you have a thing for winking all the time?"_

_"Only for you, dobe." _Another wink. He reached his hand out tugged on the Uzumaki's shirt. He fell back, startled, landing slightly on top of Sasuke, who started to chuckle at him. _"You're so fucking cute."_

Naruto was red in the face, as usual. Except, this time it wasn't as bad. He was starting to get use to the constant burning sensation he felt in his stomach around the Uchiha. He twisted a little and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, as a wave of heat rushed through their bodies at the touch. Sasuke looked up at him and cocked his head, playfully. He then pulled the blond's face close to his, close enough for their noses to brush. Naruto's breathing was getting faster but Sasuke was still calm as ever.

_"You are okay, or did you need something for that heart of yours?"_

Naruto furrowed his brows and pouted. _"Teme, you always make fun of me."_ He looked down at the Uchiha with his round, blue, puppy dog, eyes.

_'Damn, he really knows how to pull that look off.'_ Sasuke traced his fingertips down to Naruto's lips. _"Trying to guilt trip me with those eyes? Hn. I know better than that."_ Naruto allowed a tiny grin, proving his accusations right.

_"Sasuke, sweetie! You and your friend come, dinner is ready!"_ At that moment his mother called for him and he groaned. Right before they got to the good stuff, too!

The Uzumaki laughed and sat up, eagerly bouncing up and down on the bed. _"Come on, I'm hungry!"_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. _"Such a child."_

* * *

_Dinner._

At the table, everyone was fixing their plates in silence. Sasuke's father was looking over at Naruto, scrutinizing. _**Fugaku.**_

_"Dad, it isn't very polite to stare."_

The man jerked upright at the words, embarrassed. _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

He glared at his dad and rolled his eyes. _"Sorry, Naruto. My dad tends to stare a lot. A real oddball, yeah?"_

Naruto smiled sheepishly. _"Oh, uhm.."_

Mikoto cleared her throat. _"Naruto, dear, I hope the food is alright."_

_"It's delicious, ma'am."_ He had a mouth full of food as he nodded his head.

Sasuke watched him do this with a nervous grin. _'Why are my parents so fucking awkward. Mom isn't that bad, but dad..'_

_"Naruto, huh?"_ Fugaku pointed his fork towards the smaller teen. _"You and Sasuke are classmates?"_

_"Oh, uhm, yes sir."_ Mouth _still_ full of food. Why was Sasuke just now realizing how much of a glutton he was?

_"That's nice."_ The man nodded once and took another bite of his food.

Sasuke was back to glaring at his father. He was prone to prying just a little too much into people's personal lives. He had a uneasy feeling in his gut. _'He better not say anything stupid.' _The table was silent again and everyone was slowly eating. Well, except for a certain blond.

_"You can have seconds if you'd like. Please, eat up!"_ Sasuke's mother was smiling sweetly at the Uzumaki. He nodded back at her and continued stuffing himself.

_"I passed my test today, by the way."_ The young Uchiha was trying to think of ways to break the uneasy silence.

_"That's good, sweetie!" _Mikoto smiled at him endearingly. His father only threw him a quick nod before asking more questions.

_"What about you? How are your studies, Naruto? Doing well I hope."_

_"Actually, school isn't really my strong suit."_ He laughed and quickly turned his head back down at the sight of the stoic, statue-like face of Fugaku.

_"Just what is your strong suit then?"_

_'__What the fuck?!__'_ Sasuke choked on his food a little. _"Dad, we're getting a little too personal, don't you think?"_

_"Not at all. It's a simple question."_ He looked into Sasuke's eyes in such a way that no one would ever want to look again. He was use to this, though.

_"Don't answer that, Naruto." _Sasuke remarked, still watching his father. The two exchanged 'Hn's' and folded their arms at the same time. His mother and Naruto were staring at the two of them wondering what the hell was going on at this table. Now Naruto knew where Sasuke got his attitude from. It was actually quite hilarious.

_"What has gotten into you two?"_ Mikoto questioned them with an arched eyebrow.

_"It's dad! He keep saying weird things!"_

_"No, it's your son here, back-talking his father!"_

She had a miffed look on her face from the response, and then pressed her fingers to her temples. _"You are both acting childish. Please, stop this."_

Sasuke sighed._ "This is why I can't have anyone over." _He mumbled to himself and picked his fork back up. He was starting to relax himself again, but his father was just getting started.

_"The last time you brought someone home with you was nearly 3 months ago. That Suigetsu boy. As a matter of fact, he came over quite a few times. I do not like that boy. Just what was it you two did, alone in your room all that time? Well, I'm not having a repeat of that. Now, I'm simply asking Naruto boy over here about himself. Is that a problem, son?"_

Sasuke was looking at his father in disbelief. He pushes it and pushes it, just like he always does, never knowing when to stop. _"I told you not to talk about that!" _Sasuke shot up from his seat and tightened his hands into fists. Now he was _pissed. _Fugaku knew all too well about Sasuke and he wasn't about to accept it. Yeah, he knew his son was gay and he knew for a while now. His mother, on the other hand, was still a little in the dark about the whole situation, because she hadn't been the one to see her son making out with some other boy. Sasuke made his father promise that he wouldn't say a word about it. Not because he was ashamed, but.. Well, it's complicated.

Seriously, what the hell is going on here?!

Mikoto and Naruto were equally lost. They exchanged glances back and forth, between looking at Sasuke and his father, who were having a stare down. Naruto had no idea what to do. This wasn't his house, these weren't his parents. He felt so uncomfortable sitting at that table it was making him sick.

_"I think I should uhm.. yeah, I think I'm going to be on my way now.."_ He pushed away from the table and went to grab his shoes and jacket from the front.

_"Naruto, wait! I'm going with you."_

_"I don't think-" _

_"Please. Let me go with you." _Sasuke looked over at him with his onyx eyes, pleading. Naruto sighed and nodded, a little reluctant. With that, the two made their way out of the door, running off somewhere.

* * *

_"Fugaku! Are you not going to say anything? You will let your son run off upset like that?" _His wife was yelling at him, she was upset now, too.

He never responded.

* * *

_Listen To Your Senpai_ at your service!

_Well, this chapter was fun! I actually exceeded my goal of 1500 words, which is cool ツ  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one, I like it a lot. And again, feel free to send me any suggestions/reviews! I crave them.._

**___À bientôt!_**


End file.
